Tragedy to New Life
by babyajiana82
Summary: The Cullens go on vacation to Thailand to get the family healing after the events of the disastrous birthday party 3 yrs ago. While there the entire country suffer from a 9.0 earthquake and tsunami. Our Major gets a call from his frantic brother needing help with his mate that was on the Navy ship when the wave hit. What will the family think when she washes up to them, literarlly?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: The Cullen's go on vacation to Thailand to get the family healing after the events of the disastrous birthday party 3 years ago. While there, the entire country suffers from a 9.0 earthquake and tsunami. Our Major gets a call from his frantic brother needing help with his mate that was on the Navy ship when the wave hit. What will the family think when she washes up to them, literally?**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Peter Rated M**

**A/N: WARNING: story may trigger unpleasant memories for survivors of National disasters.**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant/Possessive Peter**

_**Tragedy to New Life**_

**Chapter 1 **

**3****rd**** Person POV**

A little over three years ago, Bella Swan's life changed, but to say whether or not it changed for the better or worse, would be left up to personal opinion.

When her vampire boyfriend, Edward Cullen, left her abandoned and broken hearted in the forest behind her Forks, Washington home, she fell apart after trying to run after him. Her father, Chief of Police, Charlie Swan, was frantic with worry for his baby girl when he came home at around 8pm that night to find the house quiet and empty all except a note on the table. The note appeared to be in her handwriting, letting him know that she went for a walk after school in the woods with her boyfriend, Edward, and that she would be back soon.

He did not panic and decided to wait a few hours thinking that maybe she came back and went with him to his house and did not change the note.

When that time came and went, he went out into the woods behind the house to check for himself.

After an hour of walking and calling his daughters name with no luck, he went back home and dialed the Cullen's house. Much to his surprise, the house phone at the Cullen mansion was disconnected.

The panic was starting to build now.

'Where was his baby?' the Chief thought.

Dialing the station, he organized several search party teams to go out in different directions to see if they can locate his missing child. The search teams included a team of young men from the local Indian Reservation that his best friends, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater, sent to help with the search. They knew that if anyone could find the girl or what happened to her, it would be their boys.

These were no ordinary boys. Oh no. These boys were what the legends called 'Spirit Wolves' or Shape-shifters. With their sense of smell, they would hopefully find the girl, Isabella Swan, soon.

And hopefully… alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: The Cullen's go on vacation to Thailand to get the family healing after the events of the disastrous birthday party 3 years ago. While there, the entire country suffers from a 9.0 earthquake and tsunami. Our Major gets a call from his frantic brother needing help with his mate that was on the Navy ship when the wave hit. What will the family think when she washes up to them, literally?**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Peter Rated M**

**A/N: WARNING: story may trigger unpleasant memories for survivors of National disasters.**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant/Possessive Peter**

_**Tragedy to New Life**_

**Chapter 2 **

**Bella POV**

19 hours.

That number brings back so many memories, and not good ones.

The one that really breaks her heart and involves that set of numbers is the one that happened three years ago. When she was left in the forest by Edward and it took the wolves 19 hours, **AFTER** Charlie called them to find her. She was convinced that the humans would have found a pile of bones if it wasn't for the wolves' sense of smell.

'Stop thinking about that asshole Bella!' I thought to myself.

Anyway, back to 19 hours.

In 19 hours at 1900 hours (or 7pm for you civilians), my ship, USNS _Mercy_, will be deploying to Sasebo, Japan to work with the ship, USS _Avenger_, doing some training exercises.

My good friend, Lt. Amanda McDonaldson is on that ship and we plan to take a weekend trip on the helicopter next weekend to Phuket, Thailand to get some cashews, especially the Wasabi flavored.

_Yummo!_

I really love being in the Navy.

When Edward left me like that and when I was found, I had to spend four days in the hospital for severe hypothermia, dehydration and a mild case of pneumonia. That is how bad it was out there in that forest. I remember running after him and then falling to the hard ground and staying there. The rain that was coming down was very cold and I was soaked to the bone in no time.

After being discharged, I talked to Charlie and Renee and talked them into allowing me to leave school and get my GED. I did not want to be bothered with the pity stares, rumors and the all-around meanness of the population at Forks High.

They allowed me to since they knew that it was what was best for me and what I really needed at the time. I knew that if I was to stay there in that town, I would not be able to function properly. All those memories everywhere I turned would not have allowed me to heal and get past the abandonment feelings that I was sure to have at the knowledge of my vampire family leaving me without a goodbye.

They also knew something that the Cullen's did not know, even Alice.

I had overheard Jasper and Emmett talking one day about the wolves on the Reservation and how Alice is unable to _'see'_ anything when they are involved or when I go to the Res. So when I filled out and sent my college applications off this summer, I did so from my dad's best friend, Billy Black's house. I also read any correspondence from them there or at the beach.

So instead of waiting the following fall, once I got out of the hospital, I called and asked if I could start this October after getting my GED and they agreed.

Since I had a full ride scholarship, they also let me use the money for the dorm room that was already full, for an apartment.

So two weeks after my birthday, I had my GED and I was heading to San Diego to attend San Diego State University to get my RN Nursing degree. I was also able to get an accelerated course load that allowed me to obtain said degree in two years instead of the usual four.

While in school there, I also joined the United States Navy. Being in the Navy really helped me boost my self-esteem. It all started with the four months training at boot camp that I had to do.

You can't be clumsy and uncoordinated in the Military!

Since I am studying to be a Nurse Midwife at Georgetown online and still have about seven more months before graduation, I just do regular RN work on my ship, USNS _Mercy_.

Just like with college, I did a fast track of rising up the ranks in the Navy as well. I am now an O-4 LCDR Lieutenant Commander. I love my duties as an Officer on board and being able to travel the world. Hence me being excited about this 'All Hands on Deck' training mission.

My ship has a deployment schedule of six months on the ship, four months on base and two months off. It was during one of the four months on base at a bar last year that I met my fiancé, Captain Peter Whitlock, vampire and SIC to the infamous Major Jasper Whitlock. I was shocked when he told me that Jasper 'Hale' was the Major.

We had a few drinks there and made small talk before we went back to my place and I told him my story about before moving to Forks and after. Also about how I found out about the Cullen's and everything that happened since then. He was pissed about Jasper's lunge and about what Edward said to me in the forest that day. He told me about his human life that he remembers, about Jasper changing him and being in the Southern Vampire wars and about Charlotte. With her, he told me about how during and after the war, he thought that she was his mate, but how he should have known better.

He said the two things that should have clued him in that she wasn't was one, his 'knowing shit' gift did not confirm it and two, he never had the urge to mark her as his like mates do, like he wanted to do with me right now.

That is how he told me that we were mates.

_Romantic, isn't it?_

His 'knower' told him to be in that bar tonight to meet his destiny and that he had the overwhelming urge to claim and mark me as his so others, especially male vamps, know who I belong to.

_Whatever!_

But claim and mark me he did. We made love all night long, but that first time, when I had my final orgasm and he came at the same time, he bit into my left breast and flooded me with his essence. The bite, he explained, didn't have any venom in it, only his scent, so I did not have to worry about changing right now. He does it every time I deploy even though I know that he is still close by wherever we are.

I know he will be here in a few hours and he is going to claim and mark me again before I leave. His friend, Garrett, is in town next week, so he is staying here until the weekend and then following me to Japan and Thailand.

_I cannot wait!_

***Time Skip 14 hours***

"Peter!"

I yelled out in both shock and happiness when he opened our apartment door and appeared in front of me. I missed my man and the pain in my chest is finally gone now that I am in his arms, safe and loved.

"Hey Kitten, I missed you too."

He said before kissing my breathless. I moaned into his mouth…

"_Peter…I…__**need**__…you!"_

While he kissed me along my pulse point. I knew what he was doing. He was scent marking me.

He chuckled at me as I was frantically tugging at his clothes, trying to get them off.

"Relax Kitten, we have a few hours before you leave and I am not going anywhere before that. Let me take care of you."

He bent down and grabbed my ass to lift me up and I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, all the while kissing him all over his face and him chuckling at my exuberance.

***Lemon***

He carried me into the back bedroom, kissing me with such intensity that left me feeling short of breath and almost lightheaded.

He sat me down and started to undo my white button down big shirt, all the while placing small kisses where the new skin was exposed.

He lightly bit and nibbled on my red lace covered nipple, while kneading the other gently. He then unclasped my bra and threw it across the room, making me giggle at him for his lack of patience now.

He moved his mouth from my nipple, back up to kiss me, while he moved his hand down to my center and rubbed me through the material of my tiny shorts and my underwear.

He knew just how to drive me crazy with want for him.

He smirked as I tugged on his black button down shirt and sent the buttons flyin' everywhere. Once opened and off and on the floor somewhere, I let my hands roam over his muscled chest, arms and abs that are full of crescent shaped scars from the war. And as usual, I bent down and kissed the worse ones there, soothing an ancient pain.

While doing that, I reached down and stroked him through his denim, hearing him moan at the contact and I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. I then pulled them down and he kicked them off having already kicked his boots off.

His cock sprang to life as he always goes commando. I took his large cock in my small hands and stroked him from the shaft to the head and back again several times while listening to him moan and grunt.

"That feels so fuckin' good Kitten."

He then grabbed the waist of my shorts and my panties and pulled them down my legs and I stepped out of them. He picked me up bridal style and placed me on the edge of the bed.

He got down on his knees and started to lap up my lady juices that were already flowing out of me and down my inner thighs. He then started to suckle and nibble on my clit and gently bit my lower lips, pulling them into his mouth.

After I was even wetter, he then thrust two cool digits into my pussy and slowly, torturously pumped in and out until I was begging him to let me cum.

"_Please_ Peter…_I need_…to cum!"

"Not yet"

He said and then curled his fingers into a 'come here' motion. I was desperately trying to hold out until he gave me permission, but I was losing the battle fast.

He must have noticed that I was struggling, as he sped up and told me to cum while he bit down on my clit. I came hard and fast while screaming his name…

"PETER…FUCK!"

He didn't wait for me to come down off my high before he was up standing on the side of the bed, dragging me back to the edge, almost hanging off, holding on to my ankles and plowing into me as deep as he could go in one swift, hard thrust.

"FUCK!"

I yelped.

He lifted my legs straight up in the air making a 'V' and proceeded to pound me with an almost punishing force.

"Shit…_fuck_…fuck me babe!"

I moaned out.

"Damn Kitten, you so fuckin' wet an' tight"

I knew he wouldn't last much longer and he knew that I was close, so he bent his knees a little bit and tilted his hips so he could hit that special spot inside me and without warning, I fell into the orgasm bliss, with my man falling shortly after me, yelling my name.

***End Lemon***

After the four hours of making love off and on and only stopping to eat and relax, I got into the shower so that I could get ready to go. After washing my hair with my new favorite honey blossom shampoo, I washed my body with the matching body wash before getting out and drying my hair.

Peter says that I smell like Lilacs and Honey and that the honey blossom products that I use just makes my smell that much more potent to him.

After drying my hair and drying off, I put on my hunter green sports bra and boy short set and went back into the room to find Peter on the telephone with Garrett. Garrett was with Peter when I met him and he had stayed and had a few drinks with us before he had to leave and Peter and I went back to my place. He is fun as hell. When those two get together, my sides always end up hurting from laughing so much and so hard. And they always get into trouble when they are together.

But I love him as a big brother, much like I did with Emmett and Jasper. I still feel like those two are my brothers but I am not sure how they feel about me. I mean how can family just abandon you like that without saying good bye or not even a fuck you?

I feel Peter wrap his arms around me from behind and kiss and lick along my pulse point again since I got out of the shower to make the scent even stronger. I tilt my head to the side to give him better access to my neck.

"Babe…" I say in a breathy whisper. "We don't have time to go at it again and you know what this does to me."

I admonish him and he chuckles.

"Are you all packed and ready to go or do you need me to do that while you get dressed?"

I walk to the bed where my working uniform is and begin to get dressed.

"No, it's all done, but thanks anyway."

After putting my camisole, khakis pants, socks and shoes on and before I put on my shirt, he stops me and gets on his knees in front of me. He softly kisses my bulging tummy and coos,

"Be good for mommy little ones and try not to kick her too hard while she is working. I will be back with you all again in a week, so take care of her 'til I get there. Daddy loves you all!"

_My man is so fuckin' sweet!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: The Cullen's go on vacation to Thailand to get the family healing after the events of the disastrous birthday party 3 years ago. While there, the entire country suffers from a 9.0 earthquake and tsunami. Our Major gets a call from his frantic brother needing help with his mate that was on the Navy ship when the wave hit. What will the family think when she washes up to them, literally?**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Peter Rated M**

**A/N: WARNING: story may trigger unpleasant memories for survivors of National disasters.**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant/Possessive Peter**

_**Tragedy to New Life**_

**Chapter 3 **

**Jasper POV**

'Damn! Not again.' I think ta myself as I send another dose of calm out ta the family. All these negative emotions coming from everyone, including Rosalie, every day, all day, is getting tiresome.

It has been three years of this.

Three years since we left Forks and Bella behind after her ill-fated 18th birthday party that she didn't even fuckin' want. But no, my wife and 'Mr. Know-it-all', Edward, had ta have their way and disregard what her and everyone else wants.

"Ggrrr"

His low growl sounds out from upstairs.

"Keep growlin' at me, boy, and I'll rip yer tongue out like I did yer arm."

I snarl out loud so I know he heard me.

After that party and after he came back from dropping Isabella off, he had the nerve ta swing at me and blame me fer what happened and fer him deciding ta leave her.

That shit don't fly wit' me.

No sir.

I tore that arm off mid-swing and told him and everyone else what REALLY went down.

I was fine when she cut herself on tha present, but I still held my breath as I had a lot of their bloodlust to battle as well as my own. _**HE**_ was tha one that wanted ta lunge and I felt his bloodlust and want skyrocket and took a step towards him, ready ta intervene. He used that ta his advantage and panicked, then pushed her hard inta tha table with tha cake, presents and glass items.

That was another thang that I got on my wife about that night.

Why tha fuck did she have all those plates and goblets out, glass ones at that, when only Bella was gonna use 'em?

That night I gave her tha worse beatin' I have eva given her and I gave her a 'Dominance Bite' on tha back of her neck.

Because of her blatant stupidity, Bella was even more injured than a simple paper cut and required stiches.

Tha next day, we packed up and moved ta tha Ithaca, New York house, but our family has neva been tha same again.

Everyone is always depressed and moody, Edward and Emmett are tha worse.

All Edward does is sit up in his room and mope. Carlisle has ta make him hunt. Emmett doesn't play video games or joke around anymore.

Rosalie doesn't constantly look in tha mirror any more. My Alice doesn't go shopping, Esme constantly cleans or stays in her room and Carlisle is always workin' at tha hospital or is in his study.

Me? Well I have ta deal with my own feelings of guilt and sadness of leavin' Bella behind on top of tha rest of theirs.

"Family meeting."

Carlisle's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I dog ear my book that I was reading and head inta tha dining room where we hold such meetings at since we don't eat.

Everyone slowly trickles in and take a seat, waitin' fer tha Patriarch ta tell us what this is about. I sent out another burst of calm and peace and get grateful nods and smiles in thanks.

"I know that we have all been down lately since leaving Forks and so I have decided to take a few months off at the hospital and spend this time together as a family and go on vacation."

He paused ta let us digest that piece of news.

"Well, we will head to Cullen Isle tomorrow and spend a few months there away from everyone and try to bond as a family again. What do you all think?"

He asks.

There were a few murmured agreements.

I personally don't care as long as they start ta get their emotions in check.

Cullen Isle is located in tha Ocean by Thailand, unlike Isle Esme that is out past Brazil. This one is for tha entire family, whereas, Isle Esme is only for Carlisle and Esme ta use as a retreat.

"So we all agree to go there for a few months?"

He asks.

He received head nods or 'yes's' from everyone.

'Maybe this will help heal this family?'

I think ta myself as we are dismissed ta go pack.

As I pack, I start ta wonder what my brother, Peter and his mate, Char is doing.

**(A/N: He doesn't know about the situation with Char yet. Will be explained in future chapters.)**

**Peter POV (Time skip~ Friday after Bella leaves)**

All this week Garrett and I have been working on adding rooms and bathrooms ta my ranch house in Houston, Texas for when my babies are born.

My mate, Bella, and I are expecting quadruplets with two boys and two girls. Although she doesn't know that yet, she thinks it's just twins. My _knower_ let me know and I can also hear four strong, healthy heartbeats.

Garrett and I just finished painting the last room a sky blue color for one of my sons, when my _knower_ goes off strong.

'Fucker, ya need ta get ta ya mate ASAFP. There is gonna be a bad storm headin' her way.'~ Yoda

'_Fucker? Ya are so mean ta me! I have feelins' too! Not many, but I do!'_

I think back ta him, not really registerin' what he said right away. I just keep mumblin' about disrespectful gifts. Then I hear what he said and wonder why he is so frantic over a storm. She is on a big ass ship for fucks sake.

'I'm frantic, ya fucker, 'cause it's not a regular storm. It is gonna be a 9.0 Earthquake and Tsunami, ya git! AND ya mate is bein' disobedient and will be on tha water WHEN THE WAVE HITS!' ~Yoda

"SHIT! FUCK!"

I think ta myself as well as yell out loud, startling Garrett.

"I'M GONNA BEAT HER ASS!"

I take out my phone ta see if I can get a hold of her. She better survive this, 'cause I'm gonna tear her ass up! I _**TOLD **_her _**NOT**_ ta go off that fuckin' ship, especially 'til I get there Monday. She's not on active duty, so if tha other's had ta go off, then she wouldn't, she would still be behind a desk.

Shit!

Her phone is goin' straight ta voice mail. I can see Garrett tryin' ta figure out what's wrong wit' me.

'Ya betta get off yer ass and go get our mate, Asshole!'

The Captain snarls at me tha third time I try her phone and leave a message.

"Isabella, ya betta listen ta me and listen good. Ya get yer ass back ta that ship NOW or get ta higher ground. There's gonna be a 9.0 Earthquake and Tsunami where yer at tomorrow mornin'. I'm gonna try ta make it ta ya in time. But if not, I Love Ya, but I'm gonna beat yer ass fer goin' off that ship when I told ya not ta."

I hang up and then turn around ta see Garrett on his phone and hear him tryin' ta get a Charter plane, but the warnings are already out so it's gonna be hard pressed ta make it in time.

'_God I hope my mate and my babies will be okay!'_

I pray silently as I run around packing my things ta get ready ta go.

"Pete, man, I got a plane ready to go, but we have to be there in an hour and no later. They say that it will be bad over there, so we need to get going before they completely ground all aircraft. Right now, it's only watches and severe thunderstorm warnings on the way."

Garrett tells me as he is packing his things too.

"Ya goin' wit' me? Thought ya had business ta take care of?"

I ask as I put the last of my things in my bag.

"You might need help out there Peter, and Bella is important to me too. I want to help. My business wasn't important."

He says standin' by tha door waitin' on me.

"Thanks man."

I say and pat him on tha back as we head out ta tha airport.

I just pray that my family will be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: The Cullen's go on vacation to Thailand to get the family healing after the events of the disastrous birthday party 3 years ago. While there, the entire country suffers from a 9.0 earthquake and tsunami. Our Major gets a call from his frantic brother needing help with his mate that was on the Navy ship when the wave hit. What will the family think when she washes up to them, literally?**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Peter Rated M**

**A/N: WARNING: story may trigger unpleasant memories for survivors of National disasters.**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant/Possessive Peter**

_**Tragedy to New Life**_

**Chapter 4 **

**Bella POV**

'This week has gone by so fast!'

I think to myself as I get dress for the day.

Today is the day that my good friend Lt. McDonaldson and I will take a boey out to Phuket to get some cashews and explore the countryside.

_**Knock knock **_

I go to answer the door once I finish packing my book bag.

I open it to see one of the Petty Officers standing there.

He salutes me and says,

"Lt. Commander Swan, your boey is ready to head out and Lt. McDonaldson is awaiting you on deck, ma'am."

I nod to him and thank him before he takes his leave.

I look in my bag again and make sure that I have everything that I need and then I zip it up and put it on my back. I know that I should not be doing this, but the pack is not that heavy. Even so, if Peter ever saw me carrying it on my back like this while I was still pregnant, I would get quite a few good solid licks on my backside.

Seeing that I had everything that I needed, I then lock up my quarters and head up to the deck to meet up with McDonaldson.

"Lt. Commander on deck!"

It was early, '0500' hours, so it was not light out yet, but that did not stop me from seeing everything clearly, as if it was noon out.

I need to talk to Peter about this.

This pregnancy is changing me.

I wonder if I am slowly going through the change?

I know that Carlisle would just jump at the chance at running some tests on me and doing some research. Maybe I should keep track of the different changes and give it to him when I see him. I have no doubt that I will see him and the rest of them again in the future as Jasper is Peter's brother.

The crew that I pass by all salute me then go back to their duties.

"Swan! It's about time you waddle your way up here!"

McDonaldson chuckled when I came into view of her standing by our boey.

"Well, these kids have been moving up a storm the past twenty four hours and it has not been comfortable. I think they miss their daddy."

I say to her as we make our way into the boat and I rub my growing belly affectionately.

I take my bag off and get comfortable as they lower us to the water.

"So, what do you want to do first?"

I ask as she started up the motor.

"Well, we can head out to the factory once we dock and get the Jeep that I rented for the weekend. I have really been looking forward to seeing how they make the different flavored cashews for a while now. Then we can just look around until it is time to go to the hotel tonight."

She says as she sets the course and speed to get us there within an hour or so.

"Yeah, I can't wait to try the Wasabi ones. My taste buds are tingling with anticipation!"

I exclaim excitedly.

"Although, I really do hope that the smell and the different fumes of the factory do not make me sick!"

I say as an afterthought.

I can't believe that I did not think about the fumes in a place like that!

I know that Peter would have reminded me about them if I had told him about this little weekend excursion.

I also _know_ that if he had known that I was going to go off of the ship, **after** he told me **not to** go, that I would have been in big trouble.

I have gotten a couple of spankings since being with Peter and one since being pregnant.

We know that the babies are fine if and when he spanks me due to the fact that the amniotic sac around them is as hard as vampire skin.

So I already know that if he finds out that I disobeyed him, then he will not hesitate to spank me.

But I do not plan on him finding out about this trip if I can help it.

McDonaldson and I make small talk for the duration of the hour and a half trip to the mainland.

"S̄wạs̄dī kh̀a yindī t̂xnrạb s̄ū̀ cạngh̄wạd p̣hūkĕt. C̄hạn mī yān phāh̄na thī̀ r̂xngk̄hx k̄hxng khuṇ dị̂ thī̀ nī̀ . Pĕn gased k̄hụ̂n læa phr̂xm thī̀ ca pị s̄ảh̄rạb khuṇ. Yạng mī p̄hænthī̀ thī̀ mī s̄ênthāng thī̀ rabu wị̂ h̄ı̂ kæ̀ rongngān mĕd s̄ảh̄rạb khuṇ pheụ̄̀x thī̀ khuṇ ca mị̀ dị̂ rạb h̄āy pị. "

("Hello, Welcome to Phuket, Thailand. I have your requested vehicle right here. It is gased up and ready to go for you. Also there is a map that has a route outlined to the Cashew Factory for you so that you will not get lost.")

The guide told us as he handed the Jeep keys to McDonaldson.

We walked to the older model Jeep and got in. Due to my large stomach, McDonaldson has to drive us around where ever we go this weekend.

"K̄hx k̄hxbkhuṇ!"

"Thank you!"

We both tell him at the same time.

We start up the Jeep and head out for the countryside.

"Man, why the hell are mountain roads so freaking narrow?!"

McDonaldson asked me as we round around a particularly narrow and steep drop. That drop looked to be at least 50 feet down.

"Mhm!" I just got a bad case of vertigo trying to look down over this mountain!"

I mumbled, trying to stop the queasiness feeling that had come over me.

I reached into my back pack and took out one of my water bottles.

I slowly took a couple of sips to calm my nerves down.

"Want some?"

I asked her.

She nodded and took the bottle from me. She held on to it until she finished the last sharp turn for about a mile, before taking a few quick gulps and handing it back to me.

I put the top back on and put it back into my bag.

I then decided that we needed some music, so I took out my I-Pod and plugged it into the cigarette lighter and put on my Rock Playlist. The first song that came on was "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns-n-Roses.

I can't help but think that this is an apt song as I look out over the expanse of the mountains.

I crank it up and we have fun screaming the lyrics.

Welcome to the Jungle by: Guns-n-Roses

Welcome to the jungle we've got fun and games  
We got everything you want honey, we know the names  
We are the people that can find whatever you may need  
If you got the money honey we got your disease

In the jungle, welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your knnn knne knees, knees  
I want to watch you bleed

Welcome to the jungle we take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price to pay  
And you're a very sexy girl that's very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights but you won't get there for free  
In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
Ooh, I want to hear you scream

Welcome to the jungle it gets worse here every day  
Ya learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we play  
If you hunger for what you see you'll take it eventually  
You can have everything you want but you better not take it from me

In the jungle, welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your knnn knne knees, knees  
I want to watch you bleed

And when you're high you never ever want to come down  
So down, so down, so down, yeah

You know where you are?  
You're down in the jungle baby, you're gonna dieee  
In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your knees, knees  
In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your knees, knees  
In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to you  
Its gonna bring you down, ha!

After that we sang along to Mr. Big, Metallica, Bon Jovi, and then switched it to my Country Playlist.

We sing and talk the whole way there.

We made it to the factory about an hour later and it looked like any other factory, but the smells were defiantly conducive to this particular factory.

I could smell the different flavors, the metal of the machines, the oil from the cashew plants and the oil from the machines. I could smell the cleaning products, the sweat and other bodily smells from the workers.

I immediately take shallow breaths through my mouth, as some of these smells would have been gag worthy even if I wasn't pregnant or had a heightened sense of smell.

I could see that it was also affecting McDonaldson, but we pushed on and went inside.

"Yindī t̂xnrạb s̄ū̀ rongngān mĕd mam̀wngh̄imphānt̒. Reā mī khwām yindī thī̀ ca h̄ı̂ brikār khuṇ. Khuṇ rū̂ ẁā s̄ìng thī̀ rs̄chāti thī̀ khuṇ mī khwām s̄ncı nı?"

("Welcome to the Cashew Factory. We are pleased to serve you. Do you know what flavors you are interested in?")

The nice sales lady asked us when we entered the store part of the factory.

"C̄hạn rū̂ ẁā c̄hạn t̂xngkār thī̀ ca lxng rs̄ wā sā bi læa khĕm pkti."

("I know that I want to try the Wasabi flavor and the regular salted.")

I tell the lady and she goes to get me samples of each flavor.

I try the salted ones first and love them.

Then I try the Wasabi and get an explosion of flavor in my mouth. I know when people think of "wasabi", they think 'hot' or 'extremely spicy, burning your tongue,' but that is the fake stuff. The real stuff that comes from wasabi root is floral and sweet.

I am in heaven!

I turn back to the sales lady ready to order.

"P̄hm ca chı̂ welā £ 4 k̄hxng tæ̀la k̄hxng thậng s̄xng rs̄chāti pord!"

"I will take four pounds of each of those two flavors please!"

I say to her and go in search of McDonaldson.

I found her sampling the 'fiery hot' ones and could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

I could see her mucus glands working overtime as she constantly swallow her saliva.

I just chuckle at her.

"You alright there?"

I ask her, still chuckling.

She just glares at me and I full out laugh at her.

Her eyes are tearing up and her nose is running bad.

"Thits not thunny, Thawn!"

She tries to yell.

That just makes me laugh harder as she tries to 'suck in' her excess spit and snot and is "fanning" her tongue.

I pay for my nuts and buy her a bottle of water to help her out, since my water is in my back pack in the Jeep.

"You do know that those are made with the Ghost Chilies, right?"

I asked her after she drank or rather gulped the large 1.5ltr of water down in two minutes flat.

She just flipped me off and went to pay for her purchases.

I chuckled and grabbed my purchases.

Before we could leave the factory, we heard the sirens blaring.

McDonaldson and I just looked at each other, not really knowing what was going on.

The workers were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, so I grabbed the lady that helped me and asked her what was going on.

"Mạn h̄māykhwām ẁā phāyu r̂āy thī̀ kảlạng ca mā nı. Khlụ̄̀n s̄ụ nā mi thī̀ pĕn pị dị̂ . Khuṇ khwr ca dị̂ rạb pheụ̄̀x thī̀ xyū̀ xāṣ̄ạy. "

("It means that a bad storm is coming in. Possible tsunami. You should get to shelter.")

She said, then ran out of the building.

"Come on, Swan, let's get back to the town and get to the hotel."

McDonaldson said as she too headed out the door.

I followed her out to the Jeep and we set off towards the hotel.

I put my cashews in my book bag, while thanking the material Gods that it was waterproof.

During the drive back, we did not goof off like we did on the way there. In fact the mood in the car was pretty somber. I just kept rubbing my belly, wishing Peter were here with me to keep us safe.

It had started to pour down rain from the thunderstorm that was coming in.

I was starting to worry and think that maybe we should head back to the ships early, but I did not voice my thoughts to McDonaldson just yet.

We made it to the hotel and ran in to get out of the wet weather.

It was late, so after checking in, we got undressed and went to bed, neither of us caring about seeing each other in our underwear and sleeping like that.

I was sleeping peacefully, or as peacefully as I can at almost five months pregnant with multiples, when something woke me up.

I sat up in bed and looked around, but I could not find what woke me up.

I looked over to the other bed and saw that McDonaldson was still sound asleep.

I quietly got up and went to the bathroom, then tried to go back to sleep, but found that I could not.

For some reason, my babies were extremely restless and would not settle down no matter what I tried.

Something was wrong and I knew, I _knew _that we had to get back to the ship ASAP.

I got up and woke McDonaldson up.

"We need to leave, right now! I don't know what is going on, but we need to get back to the ship ASAP. Get dressed and let's go!"

I said as I finished putting my clothes on.

I packed our backpacks as she got dressed.

She did not question me as I was her superior.

She ran to the front office to turn the room key in as I got in the Jeep.

We made it to the dock with our boey within ten minutes and turned in the Jeep key.

We got in the boey and set off towards the ship at a fast clip.

I kept my bag on my back this time for some reason.

When we were about ten miles out, we heard the tsunami alarm go off and I turned to look towards the ship and the last thing that I saw before the blackness was a huge 30ft wave coming towards us.

**A/N:** Sorry this has taken so long to update. I have had severe writers block for this story and my internet and computer both went down. I am in the hospital now so I will try to still update my stories soon!

Also, should I make Amanda McDonaldson, Garrett's mate or kill her off?

Review and let me know!


End file.
